Melodies of My Dreams
by fairybloom
Summary: Bella goes to a College of the Arts to pursue, her dream of singing, but what happens when more than one dream comes true? OOC/AU, explicit language, violence and sexual content. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Melodies of my dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I don't own the songs within this chapter, and they are as follows: Jewel- Angel Standing By, Florence and the Machine- Howl, Florence and the Machine- Cosmic Love, Incubus- Wish You Were Here, Incubus- Love Hurts.

Chapter One

Bella knew she was dreaming again, she'd been having this same dream since she was twelve years old and had had it every night this week.

She was standing in the middle of a field of grass, golden from the summer heat, with a dark gray sky above. Thunder clouds, thick and heavy, filled the wide expanse, while delicate bolts of lightning flashed between them.

In the air before her hung a small movie screen, images of a blonde man flickered across it a quick rate.

He looked around her age, maybe a year or so older, and he had wheat blonde hair that went well with his tanned skin and soft grayish-silver eyes. He had a strong jaw that would clench in the midst of battle.

He was a soldier, a warrior really.

From the uniform, she knew he was a confederate soldier in the Civil War, but when he fought, his prowess in battle made him shine above everyone around him.

Then the images shifted, and he looked different.

His skin became snowy white, his beautiful eyes turned a startling shade of crimson and his hair was more honey than wheat.

But he was still a warrior, just a much fiercer one now.

She watched him fight, one on one, and in many group battles against others of his kind. And he never lost. Not one single battle. He would tear through everything and anybody.

Humans and whatever creature he now was alike couldn't stand against him.

Since the very first dream, she suspected he was a vampire, mainly due to the scenes of him and others like him, drinking blood. Having dreams of vampires, especially bloody and violent ones, probably would scare normal people, but Bella had always known she wasn't normal.

Since she was a child, she'd had semi-prophetic dreams. They wouldn't always come true, but generally, they did. She could also see people's auras.

When Bella was twelve, she'd gone camping with her dad in the beautiful forests near his house in Forks Washington. They'd taken a day to hike around the mountainous area and had found the very same field that she would dream about.

A summer thunderstorm had blown in and they had started back to their camp to wait it out, but before they were able to cross the field, something strange, painful, and life altering happened.

Bella was struck by lightning.

She'd only spent a couple of days on the hospital, since she wasn't seriously injured, according to the doctors anyway. Her father, however, told he a different story.

He'd been there when it happened after all, and told her that the lightning had been so strong, that smoke had come off her head and her heart had stopped for five minutes.

She'd been dead for a full five minutes. But the doctors found nothing wrong, no damage what-so-ever. And since then, she'd changed.

She got prophetic dreams, saw the energy that surrounded everything living and inanimate and she healed at a freakishly abnormal rate.

When Charlie, her dad, had gotten her home, he'd called Renee, her mom, in Phoenix and had her come to Forks. Needless to say, she hadn't believed Charlie when he told her what had happened, and they had fought.

The argument had gotten nasty and Renee had threatened to never let Bella see her dad again, and Bella had gotten desperate.

She'd grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut her hand. Her mom had freaked, to say the least, but Bella held up her hand and all three watched in awe as the four inch long cut sealed up before their eyes on a matter of minutes.

When things calmed down, Renee ended up reacting the opposite of Charlie after that incident, and Bella found it hard to stomach her mother's fear.

She'd stayed in Phoenix only another year, and then moved to Forks to live with her dad. She would get sporadic emails and a card with money every birthday, but that was the last time she saw her mother in the flesh, and it was hard not to resent her for the abandonment over something she had no control over.

Her attention was drawn back to the 'movie' as it reached one of her favorite parts; he walked away.

He left the like of murder and mayhem in his dust and discovered a life that made him happier.

Instead of humans, he started to drink from animals, something she was dying to ask him about, but Bella was pretty sure this dream wasn't a foretelling.

She'd never seen the man in the flesh for the six years she'd dreamed of him, so at this point she figured he was just a product of her wishing he was real.

She felt so drawn to him, so it was disappointing to know he didn't exist.

After moving to Forks, she'd turned into a bit of a wild child, since she really didn't get hurt, she took a lot of risks she wouldn't have otherwise. And since her dad never had to worry about her getting injured, he let her get away with things no sane parent would let slide.

She'd always been extremely intelligent, so when she discovered her passion for singing and music, her dad let her test out of high school her junior year and supported her choice of going to a college of the arts a week after her 18th birthday.

The semester had already started, but she'd been able to cut through the red tape and had gotten accepted to Cornish College of the Arts in record time.

The Dean and Provost had gone on and on about her being a true talent and had promised her a bright future in the limelight, but Bella didn't care about being famous, she just loved to sing and make music.

The blonde from he dreams had inspired some of her best songs and the qusi-lullaby she had written for him was the very song that had gotten her accepted at Cornish.

A loud, shrill noise interrupted the 'movie' and the field went fuzzy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Bella groaned and smacked her alarm, knocking it from its perch on her loft bed's railing. At least the annoying thing had shut up. But the her phone went off with another alarm.

"Alright for fucks sake! I'm up!" she grumbled and sat up.

Her irritation at having to get up washed away as she got a look at her new dorm room.

Cornish College for the Arts.

Now excited, she scrambled down out of her bed and grabbed her shower bag, more than ready to start her day.

It was her first day of classes, having moved in the night before. Bella was lucky enough to get a single room with a small bathroom attached. Her room was one of six that connected to a central living room and a tiny eat-in kitchen.

The other five rooms were already filled, but she hadn't met any of them yet. Her RA, an entirely too perky and ditzy blonde named Cara, had told her last night that there were two other girls and three guys that shared the suite. Two sophomores and three freshmen like her.

She was in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes, and when she was done, she smeared in the goop that semi-tamed her hair and left the honey mahogany streaked with white, the only visible physical evidence left from the lightning, locks to dry naturally into waves and curls that fell to her waist.

She huffed as she took in the white streaks; no matter how often she tried to color her hair, the white remained, so she'd given up on trying to cover it.

After she dried off, Bella put on her black lace boy shorts and matching strapless bra set, then slipped into a pair of black low rise hip huggers that fit he like a second skin and a black lace up corset, that showed off her pale, creamy shoulders.

The top was low enough in the back that her tattoo was showing. In the high center of her shoulder blades sat a large orchid shaded in blues and purples with black tribal vines with thorns snaking out to trace along her shoulders, up the back of her neck, and curved around to lick her collar bones and upper arms.

Bella had gotten it on her 18th birthday; her mom's present for getting into Cornish, even if Renee didn't know it. The last of the scabs had fallen off the night she'd gotten it, so she was happy that she could show it off and that her skin hadn't rejected the ink.

She pulled on her black kitten heeled calf boots, then grabbed her make-up and jewelry bags and went back into the bathroom. She set aside the pouch that held her piercings and quickly applied her black mascara and eyeliner and a smoky shadow. A light coat of her black cherry lip gloss and her make-up was done.

Bella opened the zippered pouch and put in her piercings. Well, repierced them anyway.

Sometimes her healing ability could be a pain in the butt, well, more like her face, but still.

She put in a small, rounded stub spike labret, a delicate barbell in each eyebrow, and her spiked industrial that double pierced the top of her right ear.

Ok, maybe her healing was cool, since the holes didn't get red or bleed very much.

Bella glanced at the clock and noticed she was running a little behind, she only had eighteen minutes to get to Kerry Hall, so she didn't have time to grab any breakfast. She slung her guitar across her back, tightened the strap, and grabbed her messenger bag, before running out the door.

Her first class was ten blocks away, so she would have to take her bike instead of the shuttle. Darn.

The sky was overcast and gray, with thick clouds promising rain, but then again Seattle was known for being overcast and rainy. Nothing she wasn't used to; it was just like home. She had grown to love the damp world that was Washington. When the sun finally did come out it made it all the more beautiful to see.

She loved the thick green forests, the earthy and slightly musky smell of damp foliage; there was always a sense of life. And now that she lived in the city, it brought a whole new feeling of excitement to everything.

She hopped on her shiny black Honda Fury and grinned as it growled to life. She loved her bike, and the fact that her mom would freak if she knew Bella was riding it. Since she'd got a scholarship to Cornish, her dad let her use part of her collage fund to get this baby. She gave it a loving pat and pulled into traffic.

Fifteen minutes later she was in student parking and had to run to her class on the third floor of Kerry Hall. She was running a tad late and as she bolted from the stair way, stupid elevator wasn't working, she saw the professor swinging the door shut.

Not wanting to miss her first class, Bella sprinted down the hall and managed to get her hand in the door before it closed. Unfortunately, the professor didn't see her and pulled the door closed a little too hard and her fingers got slammed.

She grimaced as she felt her fingers break.

He opened the door quickly when he noticed her and exclaimed, "Dear lord! Are you alright?"

"Fine," she murmured and slipped past him into the room. She cradled her injured left hand against her stomach to hide the damage. She kept her head down as she made her way to the back of the class, and she could feel the other students staring at her.

Bella slung off her guitar and slipped into the chair, she kept her hand hidden under the swivel desktop and felt along the bent digits of her injury. It was an easy fix and she was grateful that none of the bones had pierced her skin, so there wouldn't be any blood to give her away.

Bella firmly gripped each broken finger and ruthlessly pulled each until they popped back into place. They'd heal quicker if she reset them instead of waiting for her healing to do it for her.

A soft gasp made her look to her left, but any thought she had that she had been caught flew right the hell out of her head as she took in the person sitting next to her.

No fucking way! It was him!

The blonde from her dream was sitting not two and a half feet from her, and he looked just as she'd dreamed him. Honey blonde hair that fell in shaggy curls to his chin, smooth snowy skin and his eyes were the tawny gold they'd turned to when he changed his diet to animals.

She stared at him, her jaw hanging open in shock and recognition. Unconsciously she had turned to face him, but when his eyes flicked down to look at her hand and he started in surprise, she remembered her fingers.

She held up the previously injured hand and flexed it to show that it was back to normal and his eyes met hers in curiosity and awe. Bella wasn't sure how long she sat there staring and memorizing his face, but she was jolted out of her musings as the professor called her name.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, please," she corrected absently as she reluctantly tore her gaze from his and looked at the teacher.

"Bella, if you would, come to the front with your guitar. I'd like you to play a song, preferably one of your own. It's my way of introducing you to your classmates, one that they've all gone through, so don't feel singled out," he explained.

She nodded and retrieved her twelve string acoustic from its case and went to sit on the stool at the front of the room. She glanced at the pretty hand stitched strap and then slipped it over her head and settled it on her shoulder.

She went over the songs she could play, but as her eyes fell on _him_, she knew just the one she wanted to sing. Excitement filled her as it sunk in that she would actually get to play him one of the songs that he had inspired.

She tuned her strings for a couple of minutes, letting the bones of her fingers heal just a little more. She settled her left hand to cup the fret board and started strumming.

Gentle, high pitched notes, almost like a harp, sounded and she began to sing in a high soprano.

All through the night I'll be watching over you

And all through the night I'll be standing over you

And through bad dreams I'll be right there baby

Holding your hand telling you everything's going to be alright

When you cry I'll be there baby

Telling you were never nothing less than beautiful

So don't you worry

I'm your angel standing by

Silence met the end of her song and Bella looked up nervously. Writ over everyone's faces, was surprise, including the professor's.

He cleared his throat after a minute and asked, "Could you play another one?"

Bella grinned and nodded, thinking of what else she could play. She spotted a pretty, red electric guitar next to a small amp by the teachers desk and asked him, "May I?"

He nodded and she changed guitars, and then flipped the amp on. The first song was sweet, but the next one wasn't. It had a bit of an edge, just like the vampire in her dreams that had inspired it.

When she was honest with herself, she knew that she'd fallen for her dream guy long ago, as corny as that sounded. But it had spoiled her for any other relationships. She'd turned down all the guys in high school that had asked her out, and hadn't been interested in any of the other guys she had either.

At the time, she thought the blonde was made up in her mind, so she'd been a bit pissed at herself for not giving anyone else the time of day.

But it had just felt wrong to try, so she hadn't.

As it turned out, she wasn't crazy after all and she had to tell him how he made her feel, even if it was only expressed in a song, even if he never spoke a single word to her, it had to be said. Or sung, as the case may be.

She stared playing and her voice came out husky.

If you could only see the beast you've made of me

I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart

Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in

You are the moon that makes the night for which I have to howl

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in

You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl

Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack

My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins

I want to find you and tear out all of your tenderness

And howl, howl

Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters

Hunters, hunters, hunters

Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress

Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night

May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me

I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

That song was hard to play without her synth, but she managed pretty well. She smiled at her teacher and asked sweetly, "Anything else?"

He returned her smile, looking excited, but before he could speak a smooth voice from the back of the classroom drawled in a soft southern accent, "Play another."

Bella looked and saw _him_ gazing back at her with intense eyes. She didn't wait for the professor to say yay or nay, she just switched to her acoustic and started to play.

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,

So darkness I became

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

Oh, Oh, Oh,

Oh, Oh, Oh

I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

Oh, Oh, Oh,

Oh, Oh, Oh

The last few notes of her harp/guitar played and the bell to signal the end of class rang. Despite all the emotions that overwhelmed her, Bella calmly thanked the professor for letting her use his electric, then went to put away her guitar and gather her things.

After she slinged both the case and her bag over her shoulder, she left the classroom. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, she just bolted before she did something to embarrass herself.

Like proclaiming her undying love to someone she hadn't even spoken to yet.

Belatedly, she realized she didn't even know his name and cursed herself. She'd have to wait until Monday, when she had class again and since it was Friday, she'd have to wait all weekend. Or she might bump into him around the dorms.

She only had the one class that day, so the rest of the afternoon was free and she had no clue what to do with herself. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since early yesterday, so she hopped on her bike and went to scare up some lunch.

She drove around for a bit and settled on a cute Mexican restaurant called Taco Del Mar Kitchen C B over on Harrison Street. While she was eating, she overheard a family talking about going to a park only a couple of miles away.

From what she gathered, it was a place that you could both picnic and relax as well as visit parts of the eight mile long nature preserve.

It sounded like just what she needed; an afternoon of fresh air and she could work on some of her songs, since she had her guitar and her song books with her. She finished eating and asked her waiter for directions to the park.

When she got there, it wasn't very crowded due to the weather, but Bella knew it wouldn't rain until tonight. After her little incident with the lightning, she could sense out storms. She was more sensitive to the pressures in the sir currents, but she just looked at it like an extension of her ability to see auras and energy.

She found a stone picnic table that sat at the edge of the park near the nature preserve, that looked out over the inlet bay that connected to the ocean. She breathed in the salty air and felt her tension drain out of her.

Bella got out her spiral notebook and flipped to a clean page. She'd have to get a new one soon, since the one she was using was almost full.

The sound of the waves lapping, the clear semi-crisp air that smelled of the beginning of autumn, the quiet stillness of being the only person around for at least a mile, everything was so peaceful.

Like so many times before, Bella wished she could share this moment with _him_.

Smiling gently, she thought of the nights she would sit on her roof and stare at the stars, wishing he was there with her to take in the beauty of the midnight sky. She grabbed a pen and started writing.

He'd done it again. He'd inspired her.

She worked on the lyrics for a while, then got out her guitar and started working on the music. She pulled out her composing book, and started filling in the blank lines of the scales with notes.

When she wrote her music, she would first work it out to play on her acoustic, and then rewrite a version with other instruments worked in. A few hours later and she had a finished song, all that was left was to put the lyrics to the music.

Bella cast a quick glance around, and when she noticed she was still alone, she didn't like strangers commenting on her songs before she was ready for anyone to hear them, she started to play.

I dig my toes into the sand

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds

strewn across a blue blanket

I lean against the wind

pretending I am weightless

and in this moment I am happy, happy...

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I lay my head unto the sand

the sky resembles a backlit canopy

with holes punched in it

I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter

and in this moment I am happy, happy...

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

The world is a roller coaster

and I am not strapped in

maybe I should hold with care

but my hands are busy in the air

I wish you were here

I wish you were...

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

wish you were here...

She sighed as the last note left her mouth and rested her forehead on her acoustic. Sometimes she felt so silly having these emotions for a person she'd now only seen once.

But that wasn't really true, she argued with herself. She'd been dreaming about him for almost six years. In truth, she'd thought him made up, but now she knew he was real.

'And what makes you think he'd want you anyway?' she thought nastily to herself, her mood now turning dark.

She felt so conflicted, the previous air of peace evaporated as she warred with herself. Frustrated, she forced herself to take a few deep breaths and played the song that could usually snap her out of her funk with its slow, almost melancholy air.

Tonight we drink to youth

And holding fast the truth

Don't want to lose what I had as a girl

My heart still has a beat

But love is now a feat

As common as a cold day in L.A.

Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder

Is there a spell that I am under

Keeping me from seeing the real thing

Love hurts

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive

Love sings

When it transcends the bad things

Have a heart and try me

'Cause without love I won't survive

I'm fettered and abused

Stand naked and accused

Should I surface, this one-man submarine?

I only want the truth!

So tonight we drink to youth!

I'll never lose what I had as a girl

Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder

Is there a spell that I am under

Keeping me from seeing the real thing?

Love hurts

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive

Love sings

When it transcends the bad things

Have a heart and try me

'Cause without love I won't survive

Without love I won't survive

Love hurts

But sometimes it's a good hurt

And it feels like I'm alive

Love sings

When it transcends the bad things

Have a heart and try me

'Cause without love I won't survive

Love hurts, ohhh-oh ohh

Love hurts

Without love I won't survive

Love hurts la-la-la-la-la-la oh

Love hurts

Without love I won't survive

"That was beautiful," she heard behind her unexpectedly, making her jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to the lovely Ms. Meyers. I don't own the songs used in this chapter, and there as follows: The Veronica's- Hook Me Up, Ke$ha- We R Who We R, The Veronica's- Untouched, Ke$ha- Take It Off, Rihanna- Disturbia, Ke$ha- Animal, Katy Perry- E.T, Lady GaGa- Just Dance, Ke$ha- Tik Tok

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"That was beautiful," she heard behind her unexpectedly, making her jump. _

Bella twisted around in her seat atop the stone picnic table and caught her breath. "Thank you," she murmured. She drank in the sight of him as he walked around the table and sat on the bench that her feet rested on.

His golden honeyed locks looked windblown and wild; his tall, sleekly muscled frame was lounged back, resting against the table, his elbow bent and leaning on the top. His dark gray t-shirt was tight across his chest, and his long powerful legs were encased in dark blue, distressed jeans.

Afraid she'd been caught ogling him, she looked up to see his eyes trained on the cleavage that her corset pushed up and out. She was pleased to see that he seemed to like what he saw, just as she did.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, and had to grin as he looked up to meet her eyes guiltily, knowing he'd been the one caught ogling.

Her grin turned into a sexy smirk and relaxed saying, "My name is Jasper Whitlock."

She repressed a shiver at his delicious voice and his too hot southern drawl, and held out her hand to him as she said, "Nice to finally meet you Jasper, I'm Bella."

He took her hand to shake and she sighed contentedly as his unsurprisingly cool hand took hers. As his flesh pressed to hers, Bella felt the warm kiss of electricity and felt a sense of being home.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked in shock, his eyes staring intently into hers.

She smirked and said wryly, "That, my dear Major, is a long story."

He tensed, his whole body going rigid as he whispered, "How do you know that name?"

Oh shit! She'd fucking slipped! She hadn't meant to say that, she didn't want to have to explain and then have him think she needed to be committed. On the other hand, she reasoned with herself, he's a vampire for fucks sake. How much more unbelievable was what she could do?

She opened her mouth, prepared to spill out the whole story, but before a sound could come out, her phone went off. Bella sighed in relief and exasperation as she snatched her phone from her bag and looked at the caller ID.

She looked up at Jasper apologetically and said, "Sorry, I have to get this, give me a sec." He nodded and she picked up the call. "Hey, Perryman, what's doin'?"

"Izzy!" came the deep bass rumble of a guy she' known for a few years now and considered an older brother. When Bella had first delved deeper into the underground music scene she'd been one of the only lucky ones to have him take her under his wing and teach her the ropes.

"What's wrong, Perry?" she asked concerned, he sounded a little stressed.

"Izzy-girl, you up for a gig?" he asked hopefully.

"What kind?" she asked suspiciously, which made him laugh.

"Nothing like last time, I swear. It'd be dance, so you'd need your synth and laptop, I'm running the table tonight."

"When? Where?"

"Factory, of course, and, uh, 7 pm," he added reluctantly.

"Perry! That only gives me a little over an hour!" she exclaimed. "Gotta go, I'll be there," she grumbled and hung up on his stuttered apology.

She turned to Jasper and said seriously, "Sorry bout that. I've gotta go, but I know we still need to talk, and now it's gonna have to wait."

She bit her lip, a little nervous about what she wanted to ask him/ she felt a swell of confidence and saw his aura swell with the emotion, so she knew it came from him.

Bella gave him a soft smile in thanks and asked, "Wanna come to a party?"

He smiled back and drawled, "Sure. Mind if my siblings come too?"

Bella excitedly shook her head, "No, no, I don't mind. The more the merrier, right?" She'd 'seen' his family in the 'movie' of his life, and had been interested in meeting the people who had given the blond god in front of her a safe harbor to live peacefully.

Bella realized she was staring again and blushed, something she'd thought she'd grown out of, then slipped her guitar over her head and packed it away. The rest of her stuff soon followed and she was ready to go before she looked at him again.

Bella smiled shyly and said, "Festivities start at 7, sorry for the short notice. It's at the docks, the Factory. Tell the guy at the door that Izzy said to send up, ok?"

He nodded curiously, but she didn't have time to satisfy him, he'd have to wait and see. She smiled again and took off for her bike, she had to get ready!

If Jasper was going to be there, she'd have to pull out all the stops, and that level of effort was going to take time that she didn't have.

When she finally made it back to her dorm, she didn't waste any time and flew into her room. After shutting her door, she quickly stripped and started the shower so the water would warm up.

As she waited, Bella rushed around her room gathering everything she'd need for the night. She emptied her messenger bag and then repacked it with her smaller equipment. Wires, memory sticks for her synth, her laptop, some glitter bombs, a pack of smokes; she only craved the things when she performed.

She didn't bother with her flask, she knew Perry would let her slide and give her access to the bar. Since she didn't have to worry about cancer or destroying her liver, she was a bit liberal when it came to her devices.

Charlie knew about most of them, and she'd made him a deal a while ago. He'd leave her be, and she'd promised to never touch anything other than tobacco, alcohol, and the occasional joint.

Yes, the Chief of Police of Forks knew his daughter smoked up and drank under age.

Some gnarly shit had happened in her past, all of which her dad knew of full well, and he let her cope how she saw fit. It's not like she would die from any of it anyway, so, he was more understanding than most. Thank God.

Bella jumped into the shower and let the scalding water wash away the horror of her deepest, darkest, most hidden skeletons of her past.

A year ago, on her 17th birthday, Bella had stayed home and celebrated with her dad. They'd shared a case of beer, and in a moment of unusual verboseness, her father had told her how proud he was of her. He'd said she'd handled some situations that grown ass men couldn't, let alone survive.

No, she didn't want to think about any of that shit!

No doom and gloom tonight.

Tonight was supposed to be fun, and she refused to let that monster steal anything else from her. He was dead, she and Charlie weren't. End of story.

Bella purposely blanked her mind and finished her shower. The next twenty minutes was filled with a flurry of activity as she got dressed, did her make-up and hair, and replaced her piercings.

She pinned her hair back with a jet beaded, stretchy butterfly band, to keep it out of her way tonight, and to show off her ink, of course. She now had a delicate barbell piercing the bridge of her nose, a diamond stud in her cheek, and a glittering fire opal piercing her belly button.

Bella had done her make-up in dark reds and midnight blacks and had spread glittered lotion on the bare skin of her shoulders, arms, chest and stomach, so her flesh sparkled.

She was wearing deep black suede, strapless halter top that ended in a sharp point a couple of inches above her naval, and had a simple beaded string that tied in the back.

A pair of skin tight leather pants that looked poured on, hung low on her hips and were tucked into knee high, black leather, five inch stiletto boots.

She'd need the extra height at the club, so her short ass could comfortably navigate her setup on the DJ's table.

Her synth had a full keyboard and a lot of really cool tricks that let her create her music the way she wanted without having to rely on others playing instruments.

It had been a gift from Perry that she had greedily and happily accepted. Between her laptop and synth, Bella wasn't limited to play only on her guitar.

She slipped on her form fitted leather jacket, put her synth in its padded and strapped travel case, then loaded up and headed out.

She hopped on her bike and readjusted her messenger bag, tightening the strap so the bag was snug against her and took off to Perry's club. He'd bought the warehouse five years ago and had turned it into a profitable club that catered to a variety of tastes.

It had a huge dance floor that was recessed in the floor, a bar that stretched along the entire length of the back wall. Small metal tables with chairs ringed around the perimeter on a raised metal walkway.

There was a staircase that ran up the back wall, right above the bar, that led to the DJ's nest, as she liked to call it. You could see out over the whole club, and though you could be seen in return, it was still private.

Bella parked her bike in a reserved spot in front of the club and made her way to Chuck, the bouncer on the front door.

"Hey Izzy, playing tonight?" he asked as he held the door for her.

"Yep, in a few minutes or so. Hey, I'm expecting a group of friends to come tonight, could you give em bands and send em up to the nest?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, Iz, name?"

"Jasper Whitlock and party, I'm not sure if he's bringing four or six with him, sorry."

"It's cool, no worries. Better go get setup, Perry's expecting a big crowd tonight, have fun."

"Thanks again, and I'll try," Bella replied with a mischievous smirk.

She headed in and could tell tonight was going to be hopping. The place was already almost full and there was a huge line outside waiting to get in. Everybody was eager to kick off the weekend.

Bella weaved her way through the crowd to the left side of the bar. Just behind the counter were the stairs that lead up to the nest. She called a greeting to the bartenders, Alex and Laura and their crew of helpers, which they all returned enthusiastically and climbed up to the DJ's area. She was here a lot, so she got to know everyone pretty well.

Perry was already there, at the turn tables, his large headphones around his neck. His six foot frame was clad in a whit wife beater and ripped blue jeans. The bright colors of his tattoos stood out on his muscled arms and shoulders, the colors brilliant against his coffee with three creams skin.

His table was setup to the far left of the nest, her table right next to his on the right. There were a few leather couches set up right next to her table for anyone that was invited up, so they could be comfortable.

Usually, Perry's girlfriend Trish was there, but Bella knew she'd be working tonight. Trish worked at the local college radio station, and was constantly pestering Bella to make a disc with her songs, so she could air them.

She'd have to sit down and do that, and stop procrastinating about it. She didn't mind helping Perry out at the club, but the thought of turning on the radio and hearing herself made her insecurity and shyness rear its ugly head. Trish would roll her eyes at her and tell her to grow a pair.

"Izzy!" Perry greeted her warmly and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Hey Perry! Looks busy tonight," she said and chuckled at his happy nod.

She put her synth on the table next to her bag and Perry started setting her up as she slipped out of her jacket and draped it on a stool against the wall. When they'd finished hooking everything up, Bella grabbed her pack and lit a cigarette, then offered the pack to Perry.

He nodded his head in thanks, grabbed one, then asked, "Want anything from the bar?"

"A long island."

He whistled and picked up the phone that connected to the bar to place their order, then turned to her and asked, "Starting heavy tonight? Everything alright?"

"I've got someone coming tonight and I'm nervous," she admitted sheepishly.

He looked at her in surprised and asked, "Who?'

She grinned happily and said excitedly, "_He's_ coming!"

"Wait, you don't mean?" he asked, astonished.

"Yep," she replied, popping the p. Bella had told Perry about her unusual abilities, when he'd witnessed her healing first hand. He was also the one who tattooed her and taught her how to do her own piercings. She'd told him about her dreams, about _him_.

"His name is Jasper!"

"Did I hear my name?" drawled a sexy southern accent.

Bella whirled around and saw him and four others coming into the nest from the stairs. They were all so inhumanly beautiful, and so very familiar. They shared Jasper's snowy skin and golden eyes.

Siblings, indeed, she chuckled to herself.

"Hi Jasper," she greeted shyly.

"Hey Bella," he grinned, then introduced his family, pointing to each as he said their names, "this is Edward and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," she said enthusiastically with a wave, happy to finally put names to their faces. She then introduced them to Perry. "This is Perry, my brother from another mother."

He and Jasper shook hands and he gave her a meaningful look that made her grin. One of the helpers from the bar brought their drinks and took the others order.

To Bella's surprise, they ordered, but she shrugged it off, thinking they just might be using the drinks as props and told them, "I gotta get ready, the show stars in less than five, so make yourselves comfy. If you want anything from the bar, use the phone next to the couch."

She went to turn, but Jasper caught her hand and her heart beat a little faster at the contact. She caught her breath as he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered, "You look gorgeous."

Shocks ran along her nerve endings and up her spine, and she couldn't help but lean into him as his sweet breath tickled her cheek. "Thank you," she murmured as she got lost in his bright golden eyes.

Bella leaned up, her lips a hairs breathe from his and could feel the air between the charge with energy. She pressed her lips to his, in no more than a peck, but she could still feel the spark between them flare as their skin made contact.

"Izzy, you're up," Perry called over with a chuckle and she pulled away with a blush. She glared at her brother, but that just made him laugh again and went to her table.

She turned on the wireless, handless mic and hooked it over her ear. Her laptop and synth were already on and ready to start playing. She took a deep gulp of her drink then discussed the line up with her brother.

Perry nodded his head and set up for the first song. When everything was ready, he cut off the filler music and called out over his own mic, "Welcome, welcome, welcome. We got a favorite to play the Factory tonight, so show her the love and get those fine asses on the dance floor!"

The crowd cheered and Bella started her first song, her hips rocking to the beat.

I'm tired of my life, I feel so in between

I'm sick of all my friends, girls can be so mean

I feel like throwing out, everything I wear

Starting over new, cuz i'm not even there

Sometimes, I wanna get away some place

But i don't wanna stay too long

Sometimes, I want a brand new day

Try to fit in where I don't belong

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up

I wanna feel the rain in my hair

Hoooooooooooook, hook me up

Where should we go, i don't even care

Anywhere is good enough hook me up

Hook me up

I like the light turned out, the sound of closing doors

I'm not like other girls who always felt so sure

Of everything thing they are, or what they're gonna be

Sometimes i'm just a girl stuck inside of me

Sometimes, i wanna disappear some place

But i don't wanna stay to long

Sometimes, I'm feelin so alone

Try to fit in where I don't belong

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up

I wanna feel the rain in my hair

Hoooooooooooook, hook me up

Where should we go, i don't even care

Anywhere is good enough hook me up

Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough, hook me up

Not gonna crash and burn

I'm gonna find a way

Nothin left to say

Hooooooooook

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up

I wanna feel the rain in my hair

Hoooooooooooook, hook me up

Where should we go, i don't even care

Hoooooooooooook, Hook me up

I wanna feel the rain in my hair

Hoooooooooooook, hook me up

Where should we go, i don't even care

Anywhere is good enough hook me up

Hook me up,

Hook me up

Her first song was light and catchy, something easy to start the night. And from the looks of the crowd on the floor, they had enjoyed it. She didn't let the silence last between songs as she cued the beat for the next song.

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

When we've got hot-pants on and up

And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace

Got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexy-fide

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going har-har-har-hard

Just like the world is ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart-part-part-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're du-du-du-dumb

Our bodies goin' nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever yo-yo-yo-young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' trick

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

Got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexy-fied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going har-har-har-hard

Just like the world is ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart-part-part-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're du-du-du-dumb

Our bodies goin' nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever yo-yo-yo-young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

DJ turn it up

DJ turn it up

DJ turn it up

DJ turn it up

With one hand flying over the keyboard, Bella grabbed what Perry called her glitter gun, and shot off a couple of her glitter bombs, sending the sparkling mess out all over the dancing crowd.

Tonight we're going har-har-har-hard

Just like the world is ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart-part-part-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're du-du-du-dumb

Our bodies goin' nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever yo-yo-yo-young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

OW!

She took a second to grab a sip of her drink and glanced over to see if Jasper and the others were having fun. She laughed as she saw that they'd pushed back the couches and were dancing, looking like they were having a blast.

Bella met Jasper's eyes and gave him a wink before mouthing, "Guess who the next song is about." He grinned back at her and she cued the violin track for the next song.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

When the song ended, she looked to see Jasper staring at her in wonder and an emotion that made the butterflies in her stomach start up a samba.

For the next song, she'd like to shoot off a bunch more glitter bombs, but the timing was always off since she needed both hands to play. She got an idea and called over Alice and Rosalie. They came over, all smiles and giggles, and handed them each a gun and a bunch of bombs, after she asked if they could help and they enthusiastically agreed.

As Bella cued the next song, she couldn't help but move her body to the beat, but then again, she'd been dancing through all of them, so it didn't come as a surprise to her that she couldn't sit still through this one either.

There's a place down town

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark

Of the night comes around.

That's the time,

That the animal comes alive.

Looking for

Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps

In my gold Trans-Am.

Got a water bottle full of whiskey

In my handbag.

Got my drunk text on

I'll regret it in the mornin'

But tonight

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.

Lose it now.

Lose your clothes

In the crowd.

We're delirious.

Tear it down

'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.

Knocking over trash cans.

Eurbody breakin' bottles

It's a filthy hot mess.

Gonna get faded

I'm not the designated

Driver so

I don't give a

I don't give a

I don't give a

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,

Where the freaks all come around.

It's a hole in the wall.

It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know

If you're looking for a show.

Where they go hardcore

And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.

When they Take It Off.

When they Take It Off.

Everybody Take It Off

"Oh my god, Bella! That was so much fun!" Alice cried happily as she clapped her hands. "Do you have any more of those bombs?"

"Yep," Bella laughed, and handed her and Rosalie a whole bag of them, "Go wild!"

Perry groaned and whined, "Izzy! I ain't cleaning that sparkly crap up!" But when Alice and Rosalie turned their pouty faces to him, he sighed and hung his head in defeat.

Emmett guffawed, "Dude, there's no stopping 'em, so don't try!"

"I see that," Perry grumbled good naturedly.

Bella smirked at her brother, then called out over the writhing crowd, "We're gonna take things a little darker, so get ready kiddies!"

What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?

I'm going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started

Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it

On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it

Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind, it can control you

It's too close for comfort

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me

Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring

I gotta get out or figure this shit out

It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in

Trying to maintain but I'm struggling

If you can't go-o-o

I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder

Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

Disturbia, disturbia

She didn't hesitate, she jumped into the piano intro of the next song immediately. In truth, this song was supposed to come later, but she needed to gather her courage before she played the one that would either turn things in her favor with Jasper, or have an angry vampire at her throat.

I am in love,

With what we are,

Not what we should be.

And I am,

I am starstruck.

With every part,

Of this whole story.

So if it's just tonight,

The Animal inside,

Let it live and die.

Like it's the end of time,

Like everything inside,

Let it live and die.

This is our last chance,

Give me your hands.

'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh.

I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight

Into the magic.

And I don't, want the concrete.

I am alive

Comes with the tragic.

So if it's just tonight,

The animal inside,

Let it live and die.

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.

'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die.

Oh.

Oh.

Da da da da da da.

Oh.

This is our last chance, Give me your hands.

'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.

The night is fading, heart is racing.

Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh.

Oh. Oh. Oh

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then started her next song. She didn't want to see him and lose her courage, so instead of taking a break like she'd normally would, she just plowed into the next song. Perry gave a grunt of surprise, but he didn't miss a beat and kept up with her.

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the others, futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic

You're from a whole nother world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all, Oh

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

When the song ended, she grabbed her drink and killed it off with one gulp, then stole Perry's glass of Patron and did the same. The alcohol burned down her throat, but did nothing to quiet her nerves.

Bella looked over to Jasper and let out a big sigh of relief when she saw humor reflected in his and his family's honeyed eyes. She knew they would have questions for her, but so far, it looked like she wouldn't have to deal with a group of pissed off vampires, angry at being called out for what they were.

From the 'movie' of Jasper's life, she'd seen the transformation of human to vampire countless times, and to her it always looked like whoever had gotten bitten would writhe and thrash like they'd been injected with poison.

Jasper chuckled at her obvious relief and mouthed, "We are definitely talking later."

She nodded happily and when back to work, staring the next song to play. There were only a couple more before she could call it quits and enjoy the rest of her evening.

The next song was appropriate, since she started to feel a little light headed from the alcohol she'd slammed back. Thank god Perry sang this one with her.

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush (Start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone

What's goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out right)

Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say,

And we're all getting hosed tonight!

What's goin' on, on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call

I'm a hit it up, beat it up, latch on to it until tomorrow yeah

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round

And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime let me watch you break it down and

Dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just

J-J-Just dance

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's electronic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic

Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's electronic

Go, use your muscle car-ve it out work it, hustle!

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lysol, bleed it

Spend the last dough, in your pocko!

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da da doo doot-n

Just dance, gonna be okay

D-d-d-dance, dance, dance, just

J-j-just dance

"Alright, guys, this is gonna be it for me after this, so grab your honeys and stomp up the floor for me!" Bella called out and the crowd roared. _This_ was why she loved to perform. The energy and the pulse of the crowd, and the sheer euphoria of knowing she was the one to pump them up.

Wake up in the morning

Feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what's up girl?)

Got my glasses

I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)

Before I leave

Brush my teeth with a

Bottle of Jack

'Coz when I leave for

The night I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicures on our toes toes

Tryin on all our clothes clothes

Boys blowin up our phones phones

Drop topin'playin' our favourite CD's

Pullin' up to the parties

Tryin to get a little bit tipsy

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

Ain't got no care in the world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here

And now the dudes are lining up 'Coz they hear we got swagger

But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin'

Everybody getting crunk crunk

Boys try to touch my junk junk

Gonna smack em if he gettin' too drunk drunk

Now, Now we going 'til they kick us out out

Or the police shut us down down

Police shut us down down

Po Po shut us...

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

DJ

You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up up up up up up

Now the party don't start 'til I walk in...

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

Don't Stop, Make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sun light

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Whoa whoa oho

Bella ended her set with a giggle and twirled a 360 on her toes. Perry set an auto song and laughed at her exuberance. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing the others to chuckle at their exchange.

Jasper came up to her and asked huskily, "Would you like to dance?"

"Definitely," she replied and took his hand to drag him down to the dance floor.


End file.
